vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Resurrección= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku) is an Arrancar and was the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's affiliated army. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar (originally Adjuchas-class Hollow), 6th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Weapon Creation (Can create energy claws that act as long-range claw attacks), Energy Projection, Transformation (with Resurrección), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stomped Bankai Ichigo in their first encounter, overcame Bankai Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō with a Cero. It should be noted that at this point, Bankai Ichigo's reiatsu was fluctuating wildly between "unimpressive" by Espada standards at its lowest, and comparable to or slightly greater than base Ulquiorra's at its peak, and Ichigo was trying his best to suppress his inner Hollow. Should overall not be weaker than the likes of Tōshirō Hitsugaya), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (Equal to Hollow Mask Ichigo) | Large Island level (Cleaved Quilge Opie who still had Ayon's absorbed powers in half with a single sword swing while in his base form, although he was weakened from fighting Ichigo and getting shot by Urahara) | Large Island level+ (Was able to pierce through Askin's body and rip his heart out, although Hollows are poisonous to Quincy due to them lacking antibodies, matched Luppi's 8 Gran Rey Cero with his Desgarron) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Bankai Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight evenly with Hollow Mask Ichigo) | Relativistic (Blitzed Urahara from a considerable distance away) | Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Easily kicked Ichigo across numerous city blocks and caused him visible agony) | Large Island Class | Large Island Class (Was able to easily stab through Askin's body while in Vollständig without difficulty, although it's possible because Quincy are vulnerable to ) | Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level (Took a Getsuga Tensho from Bankai Ichigo and suffered some burns to his chest, but otherwise still fine), higher with Hierro | Large Island level (Tanked multiple attacks from Hollow Mask Ichigo), higher with Hierro | Large Island level, higher with Hierro | Large Island level+, higher with Hierro Stamina: High, can fight even when he is wounded, and he is still formidable with one arm Range: Standard melee range when using hand-to-hand combat, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, etc. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Pantera, Caja Negación Intelligence: Grimmjow is a highly perceptive fighter. He was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. Weaknesses: Grimmjow is both arrogant and cocky, as well as quick to anger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes the skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Descorrer: An Arrancar technique that allows them to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Living World. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even far stronger foes, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. File:Pesquisa.gif|Grimmjow and his Fracción using Pesquisa File:Grimmjow_CajaNegación.gif|Caja Negación File:Grimmjow_Cero.gif|Grimmjow's Cero File:GranRayCero.gif|Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Pantera: 'Grimmjow's Resurrección released upon the command "Grind". Upon release, Grimmjow takes a more feline and animalistic appearance with blades on his forearms and calves. His physicals are greatly enhanced as well with additional side abilities. *'Sonic Wave: When in Resurrección, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and the surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. *'Garra de la Pantera:' Grimmjow fires 5 nail-shaped bullets from his elbow to attack his opponent from long-range in Resurrección. *'Desgarron:' Grimmjow's most powerful attack in his Resurrección. He charges his claws with enough power to glow and create giant reishi slashes which he can use to fire at long range. File:SonicWave.gif|Sonic Wave File:GarraDeLaPantera.gif|Garra de la Pantera File:Desgarrón.gif|Desgarrón Key: Base | Resurrección | Post-Timeskip Base | Post-Timeskip Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Arrancar Category:Cannibals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Longevity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users